Peace Only Comes Through Bloodshed
by Sila-kun
Summary: Once again the original gang find themselves in an odd place filled with unremembered faces and a whole new set of rules. The laws of attraction are about to change.
1. Embarkment

Peace Comes Only Through Bloodshed  
  
Chapter One: Embarkment  
  
Disclaimer: Wished I owned but I don't. The characters I own will be listed at the bottom.  
  
The palace of Fialen, a remote Kingdom of the digital world.   
  
A young girl stared unhappily before her. Her scarlet locks fluttering in the wayward wind. He eyes were closed and her pink limps set into a delicate frown. Her slim figure was clad in a violent crimson the accented her tresses wondrously. Around her waist was a gray sash that contrasted oddly against its bold counterpart. She held in her hands a sole picture of a boy. The boy had a goofy smile adorning his face and his chocolate eyes speckled with blissful joy. His hair was evenly matched with is eyes and seemed to defy gravity unknowingly. Surrounding him was a group of teens giving off the same boisterous air. Her slender fingers clutched the worn photo in loving grasp.  
  
"Young Miss?"  
  
The girl whirled around and snapped her eyes open to reveal glistening gray orbs that brought the gray sash around her waist alive with color. "Yes?"  
  
The intruder bowed deeply before the scarlet lady, the thought of speaking entering his mind afterwards. "The Lord and his councilors request your presence."  
  
The girl gave the servant a small nod of acceptance before rushing out of her room, dropping the photo on her dresser as she went. The servant walked over to the photo and looked at it with something similar to mirth.  
  
"Don't worry Young Miss your prince will be here soon." The servant walked out of the stone room after carefully placing the photo in a drawer.  
  
The real world   
  
Taichi Kamiya stretched lazily as he blinked sleepily at the morning sun. His gravity defiant hair was hanging over his face in an annoying manner. He tapped his pencil against his wooden desk to a beat only he could hear. He turned his gaze to study the rest of the class. The teacher was explaining some complicated math formula that gave Tai a head ache from just looking at. Damn math class. [side note: no kidding... -.-''] When were they going to use it anyway? He turned his attention to one of his best friends, Yamato. He almost gagged when he saw him staring longingly at Tai's old crush and Matt's current girlfriend, Sora. The love sick look in his eyes could make anyone feel nauseous.  
  
"Tachi Kamiya, would you please give the answer to the formula?" Tai couldn't help but notice the victorious smirk that filtered across the Teachers face when Tai snapped himself to dull reality with a shocked expression adorning his handsome face. Damn teacher.  
  
Tai stood up and opened his mouth to say that he had no idea what the answer was, when his vision started to swim. He clutched his desk and shook his head. When he felt stable again he straightened himself and looked at his teacher who was watching with boredom. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something when another barrage of pain assaulted him. Doubling over he clenched his teeth together to suppress a scream. The teacher's bored look quickly changed to one of alarm.  
  
"Taichi are you alright?"  
  
By now everyone in the class was looking worriedly at him. Matt and Sora started to head toward him when they to were assaulted with the same invisible force. While Taichi desperately clung to consciousness he heard faint screams from other classes and shouting go on through out the whole school. Finally Taichi's mental strength gave out and he succumbed into a blissful darkness free of pain.  
  
Unknown   
  
Yamato grimaced in pain as he became aware of himself again. He opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again when the way to bright to be normal sun light beat down on his unused eyes. He sat up and looked down blinking the colorful dots from his vision. When he felt normal again he looked around. All the original digi-destined were scattered on a lush field that surrounded them. Slowly they each came around. When Sora groaned in pain, Matt was instantly by her side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so, but my head feels like someone hit it with a sledge hammer." Matt embraced Sora and held her close. Sora returned his hug and snuggled into his warmth, her headache already fading.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, if Kari gets any ideas from you two, I'll kill you." Tai looked at them his eyes sparkling playfully.  
  
Matt scowled at his long-time friend as he released Sora from his hold. "Don't worry, you ruined the moment."  
  
"Hey what am I here for?" [Who is this speaking?]  
  
"Comic relief." [and this...?]  
  
"That hurts Mr. Spiky Hair." [I take it this is the same guy as the 1st comment]  
  
"Oh I really didn't need to wake-up to one of Taichi's and Yamato's fights." [Which secondary character is this, Sora?]  
  
" I didn't either." [Mimi...?]  
  
"Really guys, do you think you could wait until after we know where we are to bicker." [Joe...?]  
  
"You mean you don't know where we are?" [Take it Tai said this?]  
  
"Oh Taichi then please enlighten us, because I have know clue." [Who is this...?]  
  
"Me? I have know idea I was just thinking that if Izzy didn't know then we are in real trouble." [I take it Tai said this?]  
  
"You are in the Digital Realm."  
  
"Who said that?" Tai whirled around looking for the unknown speaker.  
  
"I did." A girl that looked around their age stumbled out of the forest. She donned a pair of tan Capri's and a loose crimson shirt that hid her figure from wondering eyes. Her red hair was tied up into a high ponytail and a few wisps had come out to frame her oval face. Her gray eyes seemed to ignore everyone, but Tai. Her face was housing a joyous smile.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt stepped in front of Sora and protectively waited for an answer that never came. When no answer came, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I asked you a question."  
  
"I am well aware of that, but I do not answer to you." Her eyes never left Tai and her smile never dimmed, yet her voice was void of every emotion.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"I meant that I would only answer to those that hold power over me or those I trust." Everyone almost fell over when her voice swelled with youthful happiness.  
  
"Then why do you answer to Tai?" Izzy's curiosity gnawed at him. He waited awhile before he accepted that there would be no answer.  
  
Sighing Tai repeated Izzy's question. He was startled when the girl's smile turned to a sad one. "I had hoped you wouldn't need to ask, but since you did I must answer. I answer to you, because I know who you really are, and please don't ask. I was only supposed to bring you to the council not tell you your past."  
  
"Okay I won't ask, but could tell us who you are?" Tai asked with curiosity.  
  
"You can call me Sila."  
  
"Okay, Sila, I'm Taichi and these are my friends. Mimi is the one with the pink hair, Joe is the one with the geeky glasses and blue hair, Izzy is the short red head, Kari, my younger sister, is the one with the camera around her neck, T.K. is the one with the creepy hat, the guy with blond hair and cocky attitude is Yamato, but we call him Matt, and Sora is the girl with red hair." Tai watched Sila's reaction to each person. Kari and Joe were given small smiles. Mimi received a bright smile that simply dazzled Tai. T.K. and Izzy got indifferent glances and Matt and Sora received the short end of the stick with glares that were in place of their welcome smiles.  
  
Turning to face the whole group, Sila bowed deeply and spoke with a courtly air. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Matt and Sora shot her disbelieving glance, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Now where are?" Mimi's voice broke through and everyone shot her a glance that plainly said Why did you even ask? There isn't going to be an answer.  
  
"We are currently in the Forest Kingdom, but by nightfall we should reach the Fire Kingdom. Though we'll have to sneak through, they don't like strangers. Yet all together we are in the Digital Realm and don't look at me like that. This is an alternate dimension to the Digital World."  
  
Everyone stared at their mystery woman in surprise.  
  
Sila gave them all rueful glances. "What? To much for you to digest?"  
  
Joe pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "So are there Digimon here?"  
  
"Yes, in fact there are. They travel in between the two worlds at their own will. We can too if we want, but the land there is so unorganized that we never can tell if there is a war going on or not."  
  
"So can our Digimon transport themselves here?" Izzy gazed in wonder as his brain was grasping the new knowledge. Unfortunately for him Sila gave no intention of answering his question.  
  
Tai opened his mouth to say something when a deep growl reverberated across the small clearing and interrupted him. Whirling around to locate the source of the noise, he found himself being knocked to the ground by a rather large force. He struggled against it for a moment until the beast that now stood atop him snarled, pushed him deeper into the plush sod with its paws.  
  
"Get off him, sprite!" Sila's commanding voice carried a low threat that promised great pain to anyone who dared deify her word. Tai was barely surprised that the creature leapt off him and landed on the ground in front of Sila quivering.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mistress. Please, spare me. I didn't know he was claimed by you." The shaking form of the sprite had changed from a mighty green panther into a small woman bowing deeply at Sila. The sprite had green hair that fell pleasantly on her delicate frame. Her green clothing hugged her lithe frame and assented everything. It was a deep green that was impossible to tell from the forest canopy around them. Her leaf green eyes were doe wide with fright and seemed to dart every where, looking for some escape.  
  
Sila seemed to bristle more with every word that came out of sprites mouth. Especially since a large amount of these comments were about her claiming the human boy. Tai wasn't so sure what it meant, but from the way Sila looked it couldn't be something good. Her temper finally snapped and flames literally sprang from the ground around her. The sprite leapt in dismay and cowered before the enraged girl. "I have not claimed him!" Her voice took on a soft undertone laced with unmistakable wrath.  
  
The sprite whimpered and then suddenly dissipated into nothingness, right before their eyes. Everyone stared in shock as Sila's anger slowly ebbed away. It was a while before the flames had completely disappeared and the only evidence of her anger were the scorch marks that littered most of the ground. Slowly she turned to them and gestured them to follow.  
  
Before they set off Tai couldn't help but ask one last question. "What did that sprite lady mean by claiming?"  
  
Before she stomped off into the thick greenery, Sila shot him a fiery death glare that looked nearly like it really would kill him. Damn. When was he going to learn to keep his mouth shut? ------  
  
Hello hope you enjoyed. Sila belongs to me so she's off limits. R/R 


	2. Hinderances

Peace Only Comes Through Bloodshed  
  
Chapter Two- Getting There  
  
[YOU'D BEST READ THIS DAMN NOTE: The stuffs, words, comments in the [] are the MUSE'S comments, notes, rambles so watch out :p... P.S.: This is an example of one. =3]  
  
They had been walking for little over an hour and the rough pace Sila had set was starting to prove quite difficult for everyone. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari, Matt, TK, and Sora seemed ready to simply give up and die under the combined power of the walk and the blazing hot sun. Tai, however, seemed undaunted by the scorching heat and was as energetic as always. Sila seemed to be trying to keep from saying something and was repetitively biting her lip.  
  
"Can we stop now? Please?" Mimi looked hopefully at Tai and Sila.  
  
Tai turned to Sila in question and received a blank stare.  
  
"What?" Tai looked uncomfortable as Sila gazed at him expectantly.  
  
"Is it okay if we stop, or would you prefer to keep going?" Sila sounded a bit stressed.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because it is your choice."  
  
"Why is it my choice?"  
  
"You're the leader!"  
  
"So? You're the one that actually knows where we're going!"  
  
"But it's the leader who choices when to rest!"  
  
"Both of you shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Matt's interruption earned him two heated glares.  
  
"Stay out of this Mr. Spiky head." [Tai is speaking...correct?]  
  
"Tai this isn't the time to be bickering." Sora tried to soothe Tai but was only greeted with a harsh comment from Sila.  
  
While the two females glared angrily at each other, Matt and Tai started a new argument between themselves. Before anyone had a chance to break up the bickering, Matt swung a fist at Tai who returned the blow whole heartedly. Sora continually lunged at her crimson haired adversary who nimbly dodged her attacks each and every time. The fight [I personally like the stupid term fist fest but whatever XD] was increasingly growing more dirty than a fight between friends should have.  
  
"Stop running and fight me, you damned coward!" Sora was panting heavily and beads of sweat rolled down her shaking body. Matt and Tai both stopped and stared blankly at Sora's frustrated explosion.  
  
Grinning gleeful Sila was more than happily to comply with Sora's angered request. "If you insist." Without further warning Sila launched her body toward the bearer of love. Dust swirled around the area the two feuding females stood, concealing the result of the sudden attach. As the particles came to a rest they brought a startling scene. Sila's fist was a millimeter from Sora's face. As the crimson haired lady dropped her fist, she shook her head disappointedly.  
  
"You should never ask someone stronger then you to attack. That's just stupid." Turning her attention away from Sora's shocked form she looked to Tai. "If it isn't to much to ask, may I please have a word alone with you?"  
  
"Uh... sure? And you have to teach me that some time! It was awesome." Tai was displaying his trademark grin and chattering happily.  
  
"If you want to, but we should go now so we can return before it gets dark."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Silently making her way to the edge of the woods Sila stopped and shouted some last minute instructions to the disgruntled group, before beckoning for Tai to follow after her. Making her way through the dense foliage with little trouble, Tai found the experience quite trying. Undaunted by the trek through the oppressive greenery, Sila came to a stop at a small gland and settled herself on the fresh grass. Tai, following her example, sat nest to her and stared up into the bright blue sky with its puffy clouds.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" [Tai asked as he eyed the crimson haired beauty sitting next to him. I'm sorry but I had to add that =3]  
  
"Earlier you asked a question and I am obliged to answer what ever you ask of me."  
  
"What? I don't remember asking anything? And why do you have to answer even if you don't want to tell?" Tai sat up and looked at Sila, his face portraying a mix of surprise and befuddlement [That is one hell of a funky word].  
  
Frowning slightly Sila drew in a breath to answer the hazel eyed boys numerous questions. "I am obligated to answer anything that you ask and you asked what the sprite meant when she said I claimed you. To why I have to answer you; the answer is simple." Sila paused momentarily before continuing. "Not only do I enjoy sharing my knowledge, but it also causes me sufferable pain if I do not. The pain begins as a slight annoyance, but the longer I ignore it the more it increases in magnitude until I can barely stand. The more powerful you become the less I can ignore it also." Looking to the ground, Sila smiled so sadly that it nearly broke Taichi's heart. "Some times it's a curse... other times it's just an inconvenience, but more frequently it's a blessing in disguise."  
  
"Oh...Would it make you feel better if I tried not to ask questions?" Taichi slung one of his arms across Sila's shoulders completely missing her blush as he did so.  
  
"Yes. I knew you wouldn't be one of the types to abuse your power." Sila sighed happily and leaned into his one arm embrace with a contented smile on her face. "Oh yah, I almost forgot. What the sprite meant was that in this world when one takes on a life companion they claim them in a magical and psychical way. It is similar to your system of marriage, but without the divorce. When one mates they mate for life. "Usually when one has a mate they are instinctively protective and aggressive to those who are interested in their mates." Sila blushed lightly. "Does that answer all your questions, or do you wish to know more?" Tilting her head upwards from her position against Taichi's chest Sila looked quite adorable.  
  
As Taichi looked into Sila's deep gray eyes he found himself unable to say anything. He choked on his words, stuttering to get them out correctly. "No... I..thi..nk you've..ans..wer..ed ev...erythi..ng."  
  
Sila looked as if she were about to say something, but her mouth snapped shut as a deafening battle cry sounded and echoed through the woods followed shortly by a male scream of terror and shock.  
  
Tai went pale as he recognized the sound of the second voice. "Oh God that sounded like Matt!" He looked quickly down at Sila's grumpy face before standing up, dragging Sila along with him. "Come on, we've got to help!"  
  
Sila gazed blandly at her brunette haired companion. "Do we have too?"  
  
Tai stared at her in disbelief for a moment before struggling not to grin at the complaining tone. "Yes we do and you are going to help."  
  
"Humph... Fine." [Sila mumbled as she stuck her tongue out...Whee, I felt like adding that. XP]  
  
"Thank you. Now let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her through the woods hoping that he would not get lost in the twisted paths and trails.  
  
As they reached the clearing Taichi almost passed out from shock while Sila gazed indifferently at the scene before her. The meadow was flooded with [moldy, dead things that looked somewhat like] zombie warriors. The creatures were surrounding each of the digidestiened, successfully splitting them apart.  
  
Matt was valiantly trying to make his way to his red headed girlfriend. The key word there was trying. The closer he got the more it seemed that he was pushed back. Sora was fending off a few of the creatures, but she looked pretty beat up. TK and Kari were being pinned against a boulder, Mimi was struggling against about five of the freakish looking monsters, Joe was swinging his book bag around as a weapon, and Izzy was throwing different floppy discs at any of the ghouls vulnerable points, casting a regretful look at some of them every once and a while. Seeing all of this Tai attempted to rush in to help his sister and friends only be pulled back by the the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Tai glanced up at Sila who shot him a "you are such an idiot" look.  
  
"Perhaps you should find your enemies weakness before launching yourself into a battle that you most likely will not win." Taking her eyes off him Sila gazed into the sky. Tai followed her gaze and almost fell over in shock.  
  
Hovering in the sky was a feminine looking figure brandishing a twisted looking blade. Her ripped black wings were entangled with her ebony tresses and fanned out around her.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" [Tai screeched sounding like a scared little girl. No I'm just kidding. XD]  
  
"Her name is Cecilia. She is the current guardian of the Failen Kingdom, also known as the Nation of Death. Oh and she is one of the most prominent sources of power in this world." The worlds rolled off of Sila's tongue smoothly, carrying no fear what so ever. Tai, in his panic, failed to take note of that.  
  
"We are so screwed. How are we going to pull this off?"  
  
"Like this." Sila picked up a small black pebble and threw it at the terrifying figure in the sky.  
  
"I take back my earlier statement. Now we're screwed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hello. You just doomed us to death." [You make him sound like a sissy ass.]  
  
Sila scoffed and gave him an odd look. "I did no such thing."  
  
"She is right you know. I would never just kill some one. I would leave them in my dungeon until I came up with a suitable means of torture." [-kinky]  
  
"See you pissed her off... and now she is going to.... HOLY CRAP!" Tai whirled around and came face to face with a slightly amused demonic looking angel. From her position in the sky it had been hard to determine her facial features. She had wide ocean eyes that seemed to be reflecting sun beams and long bangs that not only framed her face, but also added to her mysterious look. Her deep red lips were placed in a sardonic grin. Not to mention she had one heck of a figure.  
  
"You can stop staring anytime now, Taichi." Surprised etched across Tai's features as he turned to a royally pissed of Sila.  
  
"Now Si-chan, it's not his fault."  
  
"You're right, Lia-chan. It's yours."  
  
"What? How is this my fault?" [insert pout here]  
  
"If you didn't wear such revealing out fits, males would not be so tempted to indulge themselves in sick fantasies." [Just to state the obvious but Sila is very mad at ho-girl.]  
  
"Now wait a moment, Sila. I was not having any such thoughts about her." [Good boy, Taichi! =D]  
  
"Oh. Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No that's not what I meant. You are very charming and beautiful."  
  
"So you admit that you took note of the way she looked?" [OoOoO...Taichi you need to shut up and now if you want to save your scrawny little arse.]  
  
"Sila, that is not what I meant and you know it."  
  
Cecilia opened her mouth to say something, but a piercing scream interrupted her. "Now what is wrong?"  
  
"Lia-chan it would seem that you have forgotten to call of your dead warriors."  
  
"Damn. I knew I was forgetting something."  
  
"Is that all you can say. I think you killed them." [Take it that Tai said this, eh?]  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't get my hopes up like that."  
  
"Sila this isn't the time to be joking."  
  
Sliding down the smooth slope to the area the zombies had thrown the unconscious digidestined Tai rushed over to his fallen friends. Sila shortly followed mumbling about who said she had been joking. Shaking her head, Cecilia teleported herself to the beaten up group after sending her warriors back into the ground.  
  
"Wow. I guess I forgot to tell my soldiers to be gentle. I think they're going to be out for a while."  
  
"Great. Just great. I was supposed to get them to the council by tomorrow evening at the latest!" [OoOoO...Sila is pissed. rawr.]  
  
"Oh... Well one is okay!"  
  
"One out of eight is not favorable odds." [Sila grumbled as she stared angrily at Cecilia who the muse just understood to be Lia-chan...I'm so slow so shut up.]  
  
"Sucks to be you."  
  
"You're in the same boat. You were the one who attack them! [Mother is not going to be happy about this.]"  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Oh about this, you'll take them back on your dragon and I'll take Tai to Mother's kingdom to attend the council."  
  
"Why do I have to explain?"  
  
"Do you want to get Ruse?"  
  
"That old bat? No way in the seven hells!" [ TT I am not a bat. Nor am I that old. TT]  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Gripping her blade Cecila took a deep breath before slamming it into the earth. The atmosphere around her started to take in a dark hue and a crimson line streaked across the ground. The light stopped in a wide open area and began to form an oval nearly a hundred yards wide. Taichi stared in amazement as the skeleton of a once powerful dragon slowly began to surface from the ground. He almost died of fright when it began to move around almost as if it were eager to be awake again.  
  
"Good. Marrow I have a request for you. Would you please help me transport these children," she off handily waved at the unconscious digidestined, "to my kingdom?" [I'm guessing that Marrow would be the dragons name? That's a cool name! 8D I = Dork]  
  
"If that is what madam wishes, than Marrow would be most pleased to do her the favor."  
  
"Well, I'll see you latter Si-chan. Don't get that one harmed too."  
  
"Go away or I'm telling his majesty who really broke his dragon diamond!" [OoOoOooo...that's blackmail =3]  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Sila arched an eyebrow before gesturing Taichi to follow her. Leading him toward an empty meadow that was accompanied by a small stream twisting through it, Sila turned to look at Tai and noticed that there was yet another surprising creature standing directly behind him.  
  
"I believe that Rhinestone would be more than happy to take you to Mother's kingdom if it is okay with you."  
  
"Rhinestone? Who's that?"  
  
"Does Master not remember me?"  
  
Tai whirled around and was shocked stock still as he noted what stood behind him. At Tai's shock expression the fiery bronze unicorn with a deep red jewel at his horns base gave him a pained expression.  
  
"Rhinestone is an old friend of yours. Oh and Rhinestone don't hold this against him, he seems to have lost his memory."  
  
"That explains much. Thank you, Milady."  
  
"My pleasure. Now let's get going."  
  
"Uh.... I'm sorry Rhinestone but I've never ridden before so I'm probably only gonna burden you." [Stupid Tai...you've got to love em. XD]  
  
"My, my you really must have lost your memory." The unicorn shook his head and allowed Tai to mount.  
  
Grinning at him from her perch on the silver unicorn Sila watched as he gained his bearings. At his nod she gave him a last encouraging smile before give their beast of burden the signal to walk on. Rhinestone needed no order and quickly took off into the woods. Soon they were racing through the forest at a ground breaking pace that carried them swiftly through the tangled woods towards their destination[: MOMMIES KINGDOM! =D].  
  
Okay that is all. Sorry it took so long but Bob my computer is having a midlife crisis and was refusing to corrporate. By the way Ruse and Cecilia are off limmits. Does anyone think that the new song by D-12 ,MY BAND, should be Matt's themesong. 


	3. Castle Gates

Peace Only Comes through Bloodshed

Chapter Three: Castle Gates

By: Sila-kun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and probably never will.

------------------------------------

The ride so far, according to Tai, was equal to that of a roller coaster. A very fast roller coaster. In fact by the time they began to slow down he was clutching Rhinestone's neck for dear life.

"Tai what are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid a horrible death!" Feminine laughter followed his proclamation shortly.

"What the hell do you find so damn funny?"

"Tai!"

"What?!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Yes Mother."

Sila's gray eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now as your punishment.."

"Punishment?!"

"Yes punishment. Don't interrupted me again. I believe that in regard to your foul mouth that a you shall be sentenced to a dance with death."

Tai blanched and almost fell off the now plodding Rhinestone. "What the he..er.. I mean what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that as soon as we get back to Failen then you will be forced, if necessary, to dance with death at the first social event available.'

"Uh... I don't think that my foul mouth deserves that."

"YOU aren't the one deciding the punishment."

"But still that's just not right."

"How so?"

"Just because I said a few choice words doesn't mean I should have to die! That's just wrong."

"Who said anything about dying? A dance with death means that you have to dance with Cecilia at a waltz."

"Do I want to now why she's referred to death."

"Would you ask if you didn't?"

"Hello this is me."

"Oh right. Sorry. She's called Death because she rules the dead. That and she can't dance if her life depended on it."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope. She's fine when it's club dancing, but the moment she steps on the ballroom dance floor she develops one of the worst cases of two left feet at a time that I have ever seen. So wear thick socks."

"...You're cruel."

Sila pouted at him. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"At the moment it's up for debate."

Sila blinked owlishly then smiled widely. "You're gonna cause me a lot of trouble. I can tell."

"How would I cause you trouble?"

"Well you see I'm already known for playing pranks on people. I can be especially devious if I don't particularly like the target. And you, Taichi Yagami, are going to be the best accomplice I've ever had."

Tai grinned evily. "I can't wait."

Sila returned his grin. "Neither can I."

"So what kind of stuff do you have in mind and who's the target?"

"Well that blond friend of yours needs to loosen up a bit and I just don't like that red head that's always hanging off his arm like a leech. Cecilia is always fun, and so is the King's Court Magician."

"Yamato and Sora don't like to be pranked. They get into these hissy moods and sulk for days."

"All the more reason to prank them."

"True. Is it really safe to prank a magician?"

"Usually? No, but Dregan's cool with it. Sometimes he'll prank back. The other court members just turn red and shout at the king to get rid of me when I reek my revenge on them. Then again that's really fun too."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could confuse them by starting off..."

"Sorry to interrupt your plotting, but we're here." Sila's ride's voice was laced with amusement.

"Already? I thought it took longer then this."

"I assure you it did take awhile, Lady. You were just to busy with... other.. things to notice the time." Rhinestone tried (and failed ) to keep from laughing at the faces Sila and Taichi were shooting at each other.

"What do you mean by other things?"

"Oh look. Here we are. Time to face the crowds."

"Wait...what...I'm confused."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Shove it, Tai."

"You are so not fun."

"I thought I told you two to stop it,"

"You did."

"Then why haven't you?"

"We did. We just started again."

"All three of you shut-up. We're at the gates."

Taichi looked up from his 'conversation with Sila and Rhinestone to come face to face with the most gorgeous building he had every seen. The castle itself was built into the surrounding area. The boundary walls were entangled with the trees and the water flowed around and in the city threw a clear waterfall. Each fortress level had themes, both color and type, and the buildings were rooted in with the trees. Well most buildings. The castle stood by itself made of a crstalyish marble that gleamed with the combination of sparkling water and reflected sun rays. The overall effect was breath taking.

And then the gates opened.

AN: Oh my God that was so hard to finish. Not only did my computer delete my work, but then I got depressed from the said deletion that I could barely get this pitiful scrap done. I'm so sorry for the shortness.


End file.
